Olvídame
by Caeli18
Summary: Algunas veces el amor que le tienes a una persona puede llegar a tener límite a pesar de que tú hayas pensado justo lo contrario, y no sabes de qué manera o cómo fue que ocurrió eso de que el amor simplemente se termine, y eso mismo le pasó a Samantha Puckett con la pelirroja Cat Valentine.


**OneShot**: Olvídame.

**Sinopsis**: Algunas veces el amor que le tienes a una persona puede llegar a tener límite a pesar de que tú hayas pensado justo lo contrario, y no sabes de qué manera o cómo fue que ocurrió eso de que el amor simplemente se termine, y eso mismo le pasó a Samantha Puckett con la pelirroja Cat Valentine.

**Disclaimer**: Sam & Cat no me pertenece, esa es creación del famoso Schneider y Nickelodeon, la historia sí es mía.

Nota: Pues mi primer historia Puckentine ('?) que será corta, ya en la sinopsis viene descrita la idea de éste y pues espero que lo lean.

ADVERTENCIA: Es una historia Puckentine, pero no es de amor, es justo lo contrario, aún así siento que es conmovedora. Y espero algún día lograr mi meta de escribir un Puckentine amoroso lleno de mucha miel :P.

()()()

**POV SAM **

Llevo media hora sentada en ésta banca donde Cat me vio llorar por primera vez, y ahora estoy igual, llorando y por el mismo motivo que es ella. He tenido que mentirle, le he dicho que iría al gimnasio para ver a Goomer practicar sus movimientos de lucha, pero no es así, estoy aquí, escapando de ella, porque honestamente no sé cómo decirle que ya no le quiero.

Estoy cabizbaja, no hay nada que me levante el ánimo, ni siquiera esas personas que se caen con el bache que está en la banqueta.

Miro hacia el cielo, limpio las lágrimas que han quedado en mi mejilla, he dejado de llorar, pero ahora me estoy conteniendo, ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Estoy intentando encontrar respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza, y pensé que tal vez mirando el cielo lograría encontrar al menos una "answer" a cualquiera de mis cuestiones.

Diablos, Valentine, ¿Cómo le hago para decirte esto?, y esa pregunta me la sigo haciendo una y otra vez desde hace tres semanas y sigo sin encontrar respuesta.

-Sam –escucho la voz tan reconocible que pude escuchar. Dejo de mirar al cielo y poso mi vista sobre esa persona que ha dicho mi nombre.

-Cat –le respondo mirándole fijamente.

-Fui a buscarte al gimnasio y Dice dijo que no habías aparecido, así que me preocupe y supuse que estarías aquí, así que vine a buscarte –me dijo preocupada.

Yo no sabía qué responderle, estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que muy apenas y logré escucharle.

Vamos, Puckett, ya no puedes seguir mintiéndole, tienes que hablar claro con ella.

-Sam –volvió a llamarme.-¿Estabas llorando? –Preguntó preocupado y con su pulgar limpió algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar sin mi permiso.-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estás llorando? –me preguntó alterada.

Le tomé de la muñeca y la alejé de mi rostro.

-Tengo que decirte algo –le dije con mi voz entre cortada. Muy apenas y logré decir esa oración, el dolor me estaba matando pero ya era hora de que le dejara las cosas en claro.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?, ¿es algo malo? –cuestionó con esa voz de preocupada.

-Cat, te juro que esto que te voy a decir me duele mucho más a mí que de lo que te va a doler a ti –comencé a decirle intentando contener mis lágrimas. Ella cambió su expresión, se puso tensa, sensible, la sentí incluso frágil, sinceramente demasiado débil. Sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo, pero no de emoción o felicidad sino uno de esos cristalinos, llorosos.

Y es que antes de comenzar a decirle todo esto que sentía primero quería encontrar las respuestas necesarias para poder explicarle con claridad todo, pero jamás las encontré y dudo poder encontrarlas.

Y es que hasta hace meses todo iba muy bien entre nosotras, hasta hace poco aún podía decirle "Te Amo" y aún lo seguía sintiendo, hasta hace poco aún sentía esas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero no entiendo cómo es que todo eso cambió.

Honestamente ya no le seguía queriendo, tan sólo le tenía un enorme aprecio, pero no entiendo cómo es que el amor se terminó si recuerdo que hasta hace meses yo sentía que le amaría para siempre, incluso se lo prometí de lo segura que me sentí en ese momento.

-Dime ahora, Sam, ya no le des más vueltas al asunto –dijo Cat nerviosa con una voz tan baja. Ella estaba asustada, ella estaba temiendo lo peor y yo podía presentirlo.

-Ya no puedo seguir –le dije y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para contener mis lágrimas.-

-¿Ya no puedes seguir qué? –preguntó confundida. Abrí mis ojos y la miré, noté que la primera lágrima comenzó a recorrer por su mejilla.

-Ya no puedo seguir contigo –le dije con mi voz más entre cortada, jamás creí que iba a ser tan difícil.-Nuestra relación debe terminar –le solté y presioné mis ojos más fuerte, pues mi mar de lágrimas ya iba a dar inicio y yo no lo podía permitir.

-¿Qué? –respondió entre sorprendida y enojada.-Sam, ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Es algo que dije y por eso me estás diciendo esto? –comenzó a decir nervios y se puso de pie a caminar de un lado a otro agitando sus manos como si tratara de llamar la atención.

Al menos la hora nos favorecía, seguro el reloj marcaba mínimo las diez de la noche, ya muy poca gente estaría recorriendo la calle por ahí.

-Cat –le llamé para intentar calmarla. Me puse de pie y le sujete de los hombros.

-No, Sam, debes pensar bien las cosas, sólo estás enojada, mañana se te pasará y seguiremos normal –dijo nerviosa.

-No, Cat, escúchame –le grité para que se calmara.-Por favor, escúchame –le volví a pedir y ella me miró fijamente. Ella estaba llorando y haciéndose la fuerte al mismo tiempo.-Nuestra relación ya no va bien –comencé a decirle.

-Te equivocas –me dio la contra y se soltó de mi agarre de un jalón.-Lo nuestro va perfecto –comenzó a hablar como si estuviera loca moviéndose de un lado a otro.-

-No, Cat, lo nuestro ya no va bien, entiéndelo, ya no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor –le rogué.

Ella me dio la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma. Yo no podía verla de frente pero noté que aún seguía llorando, lo supe por sus sollozos.

-Ya no quiero lastimarte, Cat, nuestra relación no es nada sana, ¿Qué no lo ves?, ¿No lo has notado?, yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo amor, ya no te quiero seguir ilusionando, yo ya no siento nada por ti –le confesé tratando de que las palabras salieran de mi boca con toda seguridad y no trabarme, entre más rápido las dijera mucho mejor para no seguir sintiendo éste inmenso dolor.

Ella comenzó a girarse poco a poco hasta quedar nuevamente frente a mí.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa –me dijo en un tono demasiado molesto. Jamás se lo había escuchado, incluso sentí miedo. Le miré extrañada, eso me sacó de onda en todos los aspectos posibles, me refiero al tono que usó.

-Cat –dije pero no me dejó seguir.

-Después de todo las palabras sí se las lleva el viento, todas las promesas que me hiciste ninguna pudiste cumplir –me restregó eso en la cara y yo sentí que mi corazón se partió en millones y millones de pedazos al instante. Me puse cabizbaja, ella tenía razón.

-Lo siento –le dije en un susurro y después alcé mi cabeza para volver a mirarle.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la banca y yo sólo permanecí de pie.

-Cat –le hablé pero me ignoró.-Ya es muy noche, tenemos que volver a casa –le dije.

-¿Ya se te pasó la absurda idea de terminar conmigo? –me preguntó enojada. Yo sólo suspiré resignada.

-No es nada absurdo, Cat, vamos a casa, allá lo hablaremos con calma –le dije.

Ésta sólo asintió y me siguió durante todo el camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Al llegar a casa ella entró primero y después entré yo cerrando la puerta. Ella se giró y su semblante cambió, se veía más relajada.

-Bien, ya llegamos, mi amor –me dijo y eso me desconcertó por completo. Sin duda alguna ella aún no aceptaba que ya había terminado con ella.

-Cat –le llamé.

-No digas nada, amor, te prepararé tus albóndigas y –comenzó a hablar sin parar.

-Ya basta –le grité. Ella me miró asustada.-No me lo hagas más difícil, Valentine, en serio, yo ya no quiero seguir lastimándote, entiéndelo, por favor, yo, ya-no-te-quie-ro –le dije elevando mi tono de voz para que ella tuviera comprensión.

Al terminar de decirle eso juro que yo misma sentí que me apuñalé, me dolió demasiado, ella no merecía que yo le hiciera esto pero yo ya no sentía amor por ella, así que no podía seguir engañándole de esa manera.

De nuevo sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, eso me causó tanto dolor porque hasta hace rato su semblante ya había cambiado, a excepción de los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero sinceramente sí se miraba más alegre.

Sé que el llanto es esencial en esta situación, así que yo no podía impedirle que llorara porque yo también lo estoy haciendo, juro que jamás planeé herirle de ésta manera, pero si ya no siento amor ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole y forzar algo que ya no dará para más.

Ella seguía sin hablar, tan sólo me miraba con tanta tristeza y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirle ese dolor que yo misma he causado.

-No dormiré aquí –solté al fin a pesar de que el ambiente ya se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso. Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró molesta.

-No te dejaré ir –dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Mañana vendré por mis cosas –le dije y de inmediato me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí lo más rápido posible y salí de ahí. Al hacer eso alcancé a escuchar sus gritos rogándome que no me fuera pero decidí ignorarle.

Al día siguiente hice lo que le había mencionado a Cat. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que éste no apareció, sólo para ocultar lo rojo que tenían mis ojos y lo hinchado.

Entré al departamento, observé que el reloj marcaba las 11:00 a.m. y me pregunto si Cat seguirá dormida.

Entré a la habitación y ahí estaba ella recostada en mi cama y entre sus brazos una fotografía mía, me acerqué y noté que se la pasó llorando toda la noche.

-Tú no te mereces esto, Cat, en serio lo siento mucho –le dije en un susurro.

Caminé hacia el closet y saqué mi maleta, comencé a empacar lo más rápido posible pero sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a la pelirroja que se encuentra dormida.

Para cerrar mi maleta fue un batallar total, pero logré cerrarla, tuve que usar un poco mi ingenio y listo.

Cat despertó.

-¿Sam? –comenzó a preguntar confundida. Tal vez pensó que se encontraba en un sueño. Ella se sentó sobre la cama de jalón y se me quedó mirando.-No te vayas –me rogó en un tono tan dulce.

-Por favor, Cat, ya no compliques más esto –le contesté.

Cargué mi maleta y camine hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y ella me siguió.

-¿A dónde irás?, no me puedes dejar, tan sólo estás confundida, sé que volverás –me dijo en un tono molesto.

-Regresaré a Seattle –le contesté deteniéndome detrás del sofá.

-Así que de eso se trata –casi confirmó con eso que dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunté confundida.

-Regresas a Seattle por Carly, ¿Verdad?, es por esa ¿cierto?, por eso te vas –me reclamó molesta.

Y yo no podía permitir que a Carly le llamara "esa", porque no era una cosa, es una persona, es una "ella".

-No le digas así –defendí.-Y no es por eso, ella no tiene nada que ver, simplemente nuestra relación ya no da para más –dije en un tono duro.

-Nuestra relación va bien, tan sólo hemos tenido problemas como en toda relación, así debe de ser –me dijo

-Lo nuevo ya no va bien, y yo sé que en toda relación debe existir problemas, pero ¿No comprendes aún?, yo ya no siento amor por ti, esto se acabó, tal vez aún no me entiendas por completo, pero ponte a pensar, ponte en mi lugar, en serio, yo ya no puedo seguir contigo, no puedo seguir mintiéndote, así que lo mejor era hacer esto, ponerle un alto –le dije.

Ella sólo me miró confundida, tal vez intentó asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

La maleta que había soltado sin darme cuenta la volví a coger y caminé hacia la puerta de salida.

-Adiós, Cat –le dije al abrir la puerta.

Salí y antes de cerrar escuché sus gritos.

-Te odio, Sam, te odio –escuché que gritó. Cerré la puerta y alcancé a escuchar que ella golpeteó desesperadamente diciendo una y otra vez que me odiaba.

No había duda, le lastimé demasiado, ¿Y cómo no?, ya tres años de relación y que de pronto todo terminara así.

Y entonces, rumbo al aeropuerto me voy cuestionando cómo es que nuestra relación terminó así, ¿Desde qué momento se acabó mi amor por ella?, ¿Desde qué momento perdí interés por ella?, ¿Desde cuándo deje de preocuparme por lo que ella estaba haciendo a cada minuto?, ¿Desde cuándo deje de desear esos labios rosas que algún día me supieron a gloria?, ¿En qué momento dejé de interesarme por llevarle para siempre conmigo? Y muchas más preguntas tenía al respecto, ¿Desde cuándo perdí mi interés por ella completamente?, y es que no conseguía las respuesta, yo no sabía el momento exacto desde que comencé a perder interés en ella, pero no había duda que en efecto sí lo había perdido y ya no lo recuperaría.

Llegué al aeropuerto, y sin duda alguna, me sentía con toda seguridad, ya no cambiaría mi decisión.

-La vida sigue, Sammy –me dije a mí en un susurro y caminé para abordar mi vuelo. Ya era hora.

Antes de abordarlo escuché que alguien me tocó el hombro. Al girarme ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

-Cat –llamé en un susurro y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, a pesar de que tenía las gafas obscuras no pude evitar hacerlo.

-Sam, sólo quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor –comenzó a decirme y muy apenas y podía hablar, seguro tenía un nudo la garganta, pues sentí que su voz se le rompía con cada palabra que intentaba incrementar en su oración.-Intentaré comprenderte –dijo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Le acaricié el rostro y ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

-Te juro que esto me duele mucho más a mí que a ti, prométeme que te olvidarás de mí, tú mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad, yo jamás te merecí, deséame lo peor si quieres, pero yo ya no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no siento –le confesé.-Llora todo lo que quieras pero no por mí, ya no, levántate, es seguro que alguien te espera ahí afuera que sí te quiere de verdad –le animé.

-No podré olvidarte, jamás amaré a alguien como te amo a ti –me dijo.-Sólo una cosa más antes de que te vayas –me dijo y eso me desconcertó.

-¿Sí? –cuestioné confundida.

-Dame un último beso –pidió casi rogándome.

Me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Adiós, Cat –le dije y ahora sí, y no había marcha atrás, no cambiaría mi decisión jamás. Me despedí de quien algún día consideré mi amor de verdad.

¡Fin!

**()()()**

¿Un review?, Sí, POR FAVOR! L_L uno chiquititillo :3.


End file.
